Norman Nordstrom
The "Blind Man" (real name: Norman Nordstrom) is the main antagonist of the 2016 horror film Don't Breathe. A blind man who seemed to be an easy target at first, he is revealed to be so far deadlier than initially thought. He was portrayed by Stephen Lang, who also played Miles Quaritch in the 2009 Avatar film, Khalar Zym in Conan the Barbarian (2011), and Increase Mother in Salem. Biography Norman Nordstrom is a blind Army veteran who received $300,000 as compensation after his daughter Emma Nordstrom was killed in a car accident by a wealthy young woman named Cindy Roberts. Grief stricken by her death, Norman kidnapped Cindy and impregnated her by injecting his own semen into her through a turkey baster-given she was the one who killed his daughter, he thought it fair that she give him one back. After failing to save up enough money to escape to California with her younger sister Diddy, the film's protagonist, Rocky, is informed of Norman's situtuation and how much money he has by her cohorts, Alex and Money (her boyfriend). The three delinquents drug the elderly man's dog and they search around the house for an entrance; upon seeing that all of the entrances were locked, Rocky manages to slide through a small window. They quietly browse the house for the money, to no avail. Believing that the money had to be behind a locked door, Money shoots the lock, waking the Nordstrom as a result. Despite being blind, he effortlessly subdues Money. Money lies and says he's the only intruder, after which Nordstrom murders him with his own gun. Hiding in a closet, Rocky observes Nordstrom opening a safe to check on his money. Once he left, Alex and Rocky use the opportunity to collect the money. Unfortunately for them, Nordstrom discovers their shoes, realizing that there was more than one intruder in his house. He sealed the exits to make sure they did not escape and began a search throughout the house. While escaping from the murderous Nordstrom the remaining delinquents head towards the basement. In his basement, they discover Cindy in a homemade padded cell, bounded and gagged. Reading that she was found not guilty for accidentally killing the Blind Man's daughter in a newspaper, they found out Nordstrom kidnapped her out of anger. They free the woman from her restraints and they attempt to escape the house through his cellar door, only to find the killer waiting on the other side. He attempts to shoot Rocky or Alex with Money's gun; however, in a mistake, he murders Cindy instead. Enraged at her death he shuts off the lights to make them unable to see. He shoots at the two burglars, but after a struggle, Alex was able to knock him out. Rocky attempts to escape through the ventilation system, while Alex is dragged into the utility room by Nordstrom after he recovers. He then stabs him with a pair of garden shears, seemingly killing him but completely misses when he actually stabbed at money's corpse. Rocky discovers that the dog is awake and hostile, which pursues her in the air vent. She is eventually captured by Nordstrom. Waking up restrained in the basement, Nordstrom reveals he is a grief-stricken rapist (although he does not view his actions as actual rape). He explains that he impregnated Cindy in order to replace the daughter that he had lost to her. Because of her death, the Blind Man now plans to use Rocky as a replacement. After stating that he is not a rapist, he was about to artificially inseminate her with a turkey baster filled with his semen. When Alex knocks him out and handcuffs him, he is stopped. Nordstrom manages to break himself out and finds the two cohorts as they are about leave, managing to shoot Alex in the shoulder and Alex falls uncouncious, much to Rocky's horror. Rocky flees, but Nordstrom sends the dog after her. Rocky eventually managed to trap the dog in her car trunk, but before she could leave, Nordstrom catches up, knocks her out and drags her back to the house, intent on finishing the job. Before he could, however, Rocky was able to disorient Nordstrom by turning on his house's loud alarm system. She then hits him repeatedly with a crowbar and pushes him into the basement. The gun fires into his side as he falls. She then escapes before the police arrive to investigate. Instead of dying from his injuries, Nordstrom is reported to have been admitted to a hospital and is under stable condition. However, it is shown that (for some reason) he did not report Rocky or the stolen money, implying that he indeed intends to buy her silence. This allows to Rocky succeed at acquiring the money, and she leaves to Los Angeles with Diddy. What became of Norman Nordstrom afterward is unknown. Personality and Traits Considering how Nordstrom is completely sightless, he hardly speaks in the film. Rather, he has to rely on his other senses to get a visual idea of his surroundings. As such, he is surprisingly agile and stout. Additionally, he can take a beating pretty well, even when he suffers several blows to the back of the head by a crowbar, he only sustains a few minor injuries. When Nordstrom does speak, he has a notably gravelly voice. He reveals himself to be a nihilistic individual who was still greatly suffering from the loss of his daughter, scoffing at the idea of a loving God who would allow a rich woman to escape the legal repercussions for accidental manslaughter. Despite him artificially inseminating women with his semen, Nordstrom strangely does not consider himself a rapist; in his mind, he cannot possibly be one since he does not force himself on the women involved. Gallery Images dont-breathe-stephen-lang.jpg Dont-Breathe-Stephen-Lang-as-The-Blind-Man.jpg IMG_0769.PNG IMG_0770.PNG E5fd04c37d256ef430e9eed103334788.jpg Videos Don't Breathe (2016) - Robbery Gone Wrong Scene (1 10) Movieclips Don't Breathe (2016) - Blind Man with a Gun Scene (3 10) Movieclips Don't Breathe (2016) - A Fair Exchange Scene (7 10) Movieclips Don't Breathe (2016) - The Turkey Baster Scene (8 10) Movieclips Don't Breathe (2016) - Rocky's Revenge Scene (10 10) Movieclips Category:Vengeful Category:Rapists Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Nihilists Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Karma Houdini Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Serial Killers Category:Traitor Category:Barbarian Category:Paranoid Category:Anti-Villain